Doctor Whooves: The Song of Little Octavia
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Doctor Whooves: The Magic of... Buttered Popcorn? Next: Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 1 Story: By Terrarian Pony Doctor Whooves Season 1: Episode 4 The Song of Little Octavia ... Octavia:" The Doctor... what a strange stallion, yet fascinating. I wonder if he'll ever return or not." Octavia Melody, a grey mare with a black mane, and a cutie mark of a treble clef, was writting in her diary about something she saw a long time ago. Octavia:" I remember it was a week, just before I got my cutie mark. Actually, this is how I earned my cutie mark in the first place. It was the Doctor. He didn't say what his name was, just simply 'The Doctor'. He travels inside of a big blue box. Dare I say, it's bigger on the inside. I don't know when I'll see him again, if I see him again. I wander if he still remembers me." ... Twelve years ago... Little Octavia was snug in her bed. She was a filly at the time, and didn't even have her cutie mark. She lived in Canterlot. She was sleeping very soundly, when she heard a BOOM, and a CRASH! It shook the ground so hard, Octavia fell out of her bed. She moaned in slight pain, as she got up from the floor. Octavia went to her window. When she looked out of it, she saw a small crater outside. Octavia grabbed a scarf, and opened her door, suprised that nopony else had woken up. Or maybe they just thought it was just an earthquake. Octavia snuck downstairs, and outside to take a look. She just HAD to know what had made that big hole in the ground. When Octavia reached the small crater, she saw that her friend Bonbon had already sneaked out her own house. Bonbon was a tan earth pony, with a blue and pink streaked mane, and also had yet to earn her cutie mark. Bonbon:" Octavia? You seeing this, too?" Octavia:" Well... yes, but... it's so strange." Octavia was trying her best not to feel scared. Bonbon put a hoof on her shoulder to reassure her. Bonbon:" Let's see what it is together then." Octavia nodded slowly, and they slowly walked toward the crater to take a peak inside. Inside the middle was a big blue box, tipped over on it's back. In glowing letters it read "Police Public Call Box". They slowly made their way down into the crater, cautious as to not slip and fall. They approached the box cautiously. Bonbon:" What do you think it is?" Octavia:" I... don't know. But Bonnie, I'm scared. L-let's go back, and possibly warn our loved ones." Bonbon:" Ok." They are about to turn and go back when suddenly, the box opened, and a strange brown, earth pony stallion popped right out, gasping, causing the two fillies to scream, and hold eachother in an embrace. The stallion started breathing heavily. He looked as if he were about to pass out. Doctor:" Wh- why... does it always... do that? Why can't my regeneration ever be less painful." Bonbon and Octavia looked at eachother in shock. This stallion needed help, so they decided to try and pull him out to get him to the hospital. Octavia:" Do you need any help mister?" The Doctor was rasping. Doctor:" No... yes... no... actually yes again. Can you tell me where I am, what year it is, and what do I look like? Wait a minute... what are you?" The stallion looked at his hooves. Doctor:" What am I? Hooves?" He stepped out of his box, the fillies backing away as he did so. The stallion looked behind him. Doctor:" A tattoo? Why do I have a tattoo, and why of all places, there? And is that a... a tail?" Octavia and Bonbon gave the strange stallion wierd looks. They started to become less scared of him, and more confused about him. Bonbon:" What are you talking about, mister?" Doctor:" My name isn't mister." Octavia:" Then what is your name?" Doctor:" I'm the Doctor." Octavia:" Doctor who?" Doctor:" Just simply the Doctor. Say what are you." The "Doctor" narrowed his eyes at the two fillies. Doctor:" Little too small to be a normal horse... wait, how old are you? 42?" Bonbon flopped on her back and burst into tears and laughter, her front hooves holding her chest, and her hind hooves flailing about. Bonbon:" HAHAHA! I wish!" Doctor:" I suppose normal horses can't do that either. Tell me something, what am I?" Bonbon:" Um... an earth pony, duh." Doctor:" A pony?" Bonbon:" Yeah." Doctor:" Well why do I have this here?" He pointed at his cutie mark, which was a bright yellow hourglass. Octavia:" You don't know what a cutie mark is?" The Doctor blinked at the grey filly. She explained what a cutie mark is, and what it's supposed to mean. Doctor:" Well where's yours then." Octavia and Bonbon looked at their flank, and frowned. Bonbon:" We don't have our's yet. We have to earn them by figuring out our special talents on our own. It's not something you get when you're first born." Doctor:" Oh... wait a second." The Doctor went back into his box. The box made a whirring sound, and disappeared, leaving the fillies with shocked expressions. Seconds later, the box returned, and this time it was standing the right way. The door opened again, and the Doctor walked out smoothly. Doctor:" It's a little chilly out here, might want to come in." The fillies went inside, and then gasped longingly. Bonbon:" Wha- how... but you're an earth pony!" Doctor:" Yeah?" Bonbon:" So this shouldn't be physically possible! This is the strangest magic I've ever seen, and coming from a fellow earth pony? I'm suuuuper jealous! You have to tell me how to make my own house bigger on the inside." The Doctor laughed. Doctor:" It's that way naturally. It's not magic, there's no such thing." Octavia:" Um... actually, unicorns can use magic." Bonbon:" Pfft, he already knows that Octavia! He's just messing with our little filly brains! How else would you explain all of this." Doctor:" Well you see, I'm..." He was contenplating telling them. Then sighed. Doctor:" You see... I'm not from this world, probably not even from this universe. You see I'm from an alien species known as the Time Lords. I'm from the planet Galifrey. This here you're in... it's my spaceship." Bonbon gasped. Bonbon:" So this is the thing that fell outta the sky? A real UFO!" The tan filly started bouncing around on her hooves and squealing in delight. Doctor:" It's not only a spaceship though. It's a time machine. Could take you anywhere, anytime. It's called a T.A.R.D.I.S. Time and reletive dimension in space." Octavia's eyes widened. Octavia:" A... a time machine?" The Doctor smiled slightly. Doctor:" I never got your names did I?" Octavia:" Um... I'm Octavia... this is my friend, Bonbon." Doctor:" Octavia, Octavia. You know that has a nice ring to it. How 'bout I just call you... little Octavia? Is that alright." Octavia:" Um... I guess." Doctor:" Brilliant." Suddenly, the T.A.R.D.I.S. started making strange noises. Doctor:" Oh dear..." Octavia:" What's wrong mister Doctor?" Doctor:" Um... it seems... I have to go." Octavia:" Will you be back?" The Doctor smiled. Doctor:" Most possibly... can't make any promises though. But..." The Doctor walked down a set of stairs. He then came back up with an instrument in his hooves. Doctor:" I do have this to part with." It was a large, wooden, cello. Octavia looked at the majestic instrument, along with the tool that was used to play it. She slowly grabbed it in her hooves. Octavia:" Th-thank you." Doctor:" And uh... I have a little snow globe for the other one." Bonbon:" Cool!" Doctor:" Funny though... I don't remember ever having any reason to own a cello. Well, I guess it's yours now." Octavia:" Thank you again mister Doctor." The two fillies ran out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Doctor:" Little Octavia!" Octavia stopped to look at the Doctor. He was smiling, his voice soft like a pillow. Doctor:" Just call me the Doctor." Little Octavia smiled brightly, her cheeks red. Octavia:" Bye Doctor." And then she left. The Doctor smiled. Doctor:" Goodbye... little Octavia. Go and... be a brilliant pony. ... Present... Octavia:" I'm not sure what to think of him. He was a little odd... but still quite funny. I still have the cello he gave me, and I play it every day. It's the object that got me my cutie mark. Of course... I had to tell my family that I found it in an ally somewhere. Vinyl is pretty much the only one I told, since I knew her to never tell secrets... well... most secrets anyways. She embarrasses me a lot. She doesn't believe me about what I told her though, even with Bonbon to back me up. Sometimes I feel that unicorn sister of mine acts as stubborn as an earth pony. But at least she wouldn't tell what really happened, so I was still safe." (Doctor Who Theme Song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2CYDgezeQas) ... Amethyst was cheering Dinky on as she was trying to turn an orange into a muffin as a magic lesson. Amethyst:" Come on Dinky, I know you can do it. You've done something similar before." Dinky:" Yeah, but that was at school, and it only happened, when that bully colt, Night Light, scared me. And HE became the muffin. I tried to turn him back because it was an accident, but I failed, and we had get princess Twilight's help. I think I can only do transformation magic if I'm startled, or excited." Dinky tried to turn the orange into a muffin again, but failed. Her horn was aching, and she was panting. Amethyst:" Alright. How 'bout we take a break. But first, I want you to tell me something." Dinky:" Fine." Amethyst:" You haven't been seeming very happy lately. Is there something wrong?" Dinky turned, and sat on her flank. Dinky:" I don't wanna talk about it." Amethyst:" Dinky, I'm your big sister. You can tell me anything. You've always been a sweet and honest little filly, and I want to know what's bothering you." Dinky turned around, her face painted with tears. She tried to yell, but her voice was cracked. Dinky:" I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Her horn accidentally sparked, and the orange turned into an orange flavored muffin. Amethyst stepped back. Seeing the sad face of her little sister, she decided not to press the matter. Amethyst:" Ok, ok. You don't talk." She opened her hooves, and offered a hug to comfort the filly. Dinky just pushed passed her, not even noticing the offer. Amethyst got the message that Dinky wants to be alone right now. She couldn't bring herself to push it any further. Derpy was getting ready for her mail mare job, and saw that Dinky wasn't quite right. Derpy:" Oh dear, is something the matter?" Amethyst blushed in embarrisment. Amethyst:" I don't know. She's usually happy, but all day she's been so... distant when I tried talking to her. I'm afraid if I talk to her any further, I might make it worse." Derpy nodded, understanding. Derpy:" It's ok Amethyst. I know you very much dislike conflict. Why don't you take a walk outside, while I talk to her." Amethyst nodded. Amethyst was scared of conflict. When somepony starts to sound aggressive, or even raised their voice, she would, despite her age, look for a place to hide, and cry until the aggressiveness died down, or until her mother or Dinky came to comfort her. Even though Dinky was younger, she wasn't as bad, but she would usually be there to hug Amethyst when she needed it. ... Octavia was getting ready to foalsit Dinky and Amethyst. It was more for Dinky's sake, but after what happened with the cyberponies, and the other strange things that Derpy has been through with the Doctor, she was convinced that they both needed an adult to protect them. Derpy looked all over, but Octavia was the first to accept. Octavia carried her cello in it's case on her back. Vinyl waved hello at her, as she was lying lazily on the sofa, as usual, as her earth pony sister Octavia walked passed her. Vinyl:" Hey Tavi! Where are you going? You don't have practice today." Octavia rolled her eyes. Octavia:" I'm foalsitting Amethyst and Dinky, Derpy's adopted children. At least one of us has to do SOMETHING with our lives, and I think dealing with foals is one of my strong suits." It was Vinyl's turn to roll her eyes. Vinyl:" Oh yeah, 'cause that worked out sooo well, when you were playing music to those colts and fillies at the school. They didn't even understand HALF of what they saw, and kids brains are supposed to function faster than ours, which should tell you something about your music." Octavia turned her head and scowled. Octavia:" Oh? And your music would have been better for them? Their little ears would be bleeding if it were you." Vinyl:" By the way, isn't Amethyst old enough to take care of herself, AND her sister. I mean the filly is only, like... 2 feet tall." Octavia:" Derpy wants to make absolutely sure that they ar safe. According to her there has been a close incident, and she doesn't feel safe leaving the house without another adult around." Octavia left the house, and Vinyl just shrugged, reaching into her chip bag. Realizing she ate them all, she threw it behind the sofa. ... Derpy knocked on Dinky's door. Derpy:" Dinky? Sweet heart? Are you ok?" Dinky:" I don't wanna talk about it!" She was muffling in her pillow, but loud enough for Derpy to hear. She then turned her head so she could be heard better. Dinky:" Did Amethyst put you up to this?" Derpy:" Dinky, Amethyst was trying to give you a hug, and you just pushed passed her. She's worried about you, and you know how she feels about conflicting matters." Dinky sniffed. She hadn't realized Amethyst was just trying to comfort her. She immediately felt about it, and unlocked her door using her magic. Dinky:" Come on in." Derpy walked in casually, seeing the tears on Dinky's face. She sat down on Dinky's bed, and kissed the filly's cheek, hugging her with her wings. Derpy:" Tell me what happened." Dinky started trembling... and then, the flood gates opened. Derpy held her gently as she cried, rubbing her back with a forehoof, as Dinky told her what was going on. Dinky:" I keep having these nightmares! It started happening ever since the cyberponies. I dreamt they were turning me into a cyberpony, and I was lost in darkness, and I couldn't feel anything. All I could do was watch while all those other ponies were turning into... well, like me!" Derpy stroked the little unicorn's mane gently. Derpy:" Don't worry my little muffin. This is presicely why I hired Octavia to be your foalsitter." Dinky looked up into her adoptive mother's strange eyes. Derpy was smiling at her. Dinky:" M-miss Octavia is c-coming to foalsit us?" Derpy nodded. Derpy:" And maybe if you ask her, she might play a little song for you on her cello." Dinky:" I-I love miss Octavia's music. She's really talented. But why not the Doctor?" Derpy blinked. Derpy:" The Doctor can't always be in one place all the time. He might visit though, while Octavia is here. Hopefully not on a dangerous mission. Celestia knows we don't need another of those. That's another reason I can't just have him watching over you himself." Derpy then came to a realization. Derpy:" But if he does come, don't mention anything about Time Lords, the T.A.R.D.I.S., sonic screwdriver, time travel, space, danger, or anything that might cause Octavia to be concern about him, alright?" Dinky wiped her eyes with a forehoof, and nodded. Dinky:" Ok. I promise. But what about my nightmares?" Derpy thought about it a moment. Derpy:" I'll ask the Doctor, if he can talk to Princess Luna about it, or if he could ask Twilight to talk to Princess Luna." Dinky:" Ok." Dinky buried her face into Derpy's chest, smiling. There was a knock at the door. Derpy:" That must be Octavia. Or maybe the Doctor. But I have to go now, ok? But when Amethyst comes back I'd like you to apologize to her. She felt really rejected when you didn't return her hug." Dinky:" I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just too upset." Derpy gave Dinky a peck on cheek, and walked away. ... Derpy opened the door, and Octavia was waiting patiently on the other side. Octavia:" Why hello there, Derpy. How are you holding up?" Derpy:" Oh, just fine. A friend of mine, may or may not come soon, depending on his schedule. But if he does, he may act a little strange. Don't worry about him though, his crazy isn't harmful." Octavia:" Oh, I definitely know how to deal with crazy. My sister invented the word." Both mares laughed for a bit. Derpy:" There are things I should warn you about though. First, everypony in the house likes muffins. Also, try not raise your voice around Amethyst. She may be a teenager, but she can still get very frightened whenever there is conflict. It's a good thing I'm NOT married. Dinky still has trouble with her magic, but Amethyst is usually giving her lessons..." Octavia:" Derpy, darling. Everything'll be fine. I'm sure if I'm missing anything at all, I'm sure Amethyst will let me know." Derpy hugged Octavia. Derpy:" Oh, thank you. I just worry about them. I mean, they're the bright little angels in my eyes." Octavia:" No worries. I'll take care of everything." Derpy:" Oh, and one more thing. Theres a pony that usually comes by a lot. We call him the Doctor. He's a little strange, but he's always jumpy, and full of energy, and the kids love to hang around him a lot." Octavia:" Doctor who?" Derpy:" Just the Doctor. I don't think anypony really knows his name, so that's what we call him." Derpy then flew off to her job. Octavia started to think. Octavia:" Doctor... Doctor... could it be? THE Doctor? Oh dear, it couldn't really be him could it? That's impossible." Ocavia shook the thought as she walked into the house. ... Meanwhile, in the T.A.R.D.I.S... Doctor:" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! WHOOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!!!!" The Doctor was quickly losing control of the T.A.R.D.I.S., his hooves unable to push the right buttons. He was still having a hard time getting used to his new pony limbs. Doctor:" Why can't I control this? Darn it, I miss my haaaaaaaands!" CRASH! ... Inside the house... There was crashing noise, and Octavia panicked as the floor shifted between her hooves. Octavia:" What in Celestia's name was that?!" She immediately ran outside, gasping in suprise as she saw that up on the roof, was a big, blue box. The same blue box that she saw as a filly, when she met that strange stallion. Dinky trotted outside as quickly as possible, and she noticed that Octavia was right outside. She slowly walked back into the house, hoping Octavia didn't see her. The box opened, and out came the Doctor. Doctor:" Uh... Derpy. I might have accidentally crashed into your house again. You know, the whole hooves vs. hands thing, and all the loopy timey wimey, wibbly wobbly, vortex and stuff... oh, hello down there! Can you be so kind as to pass rope?" Octavia just stood there, mouth open, and large eyes. She tried to look away, but couldn't. Her body was in shock at the sight. Doctor:" Oh nevermind, I'll just try and find one in my... box." Suddenly, Octavia felt a bit woozy, and fainted. Amethyst came by, and saw Octavia lying on the ground. She then looked up to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. in the roof. Amethyst:" Doctor! Did you crash the T.A.R.D.I.S. into our roof again." Doctor:" Oh, hello Amethyst. Do mind handin... I mean hoofing me a rope? I couldn't find one in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Wait a minute! Who put that dead pony there?" Amethyst:" Doctor, that's Octavia! She probably fainted when she saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. Now we're gonna have to come up with a convincing story as to why..." The Do tor interrupted her. Doctor:" Wait a minute, did you say Octavia?" Amethyst:" Yeah, mom hired her to foalsit us while she was work." Doctor:" Hurry, get her in the house." Amethyst:" Got it!" Doctor:" AND FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, BRING BACK A ROPE!" ... After bringing Octavia onto the living room sofa, and grabbing a rope for the doctor, she went up to Dinky's door. Amethyst:" Dinky... you got a minute?" Dinky poked her head out of the door, a shamed expression on her face, and tears in her eyes. Dinky:" I... I'm really sorry sis... I was just..." Amethyst:" It's ok Dinky. I didn't mean to cross boundaries. I was just worried is all." Dinky hugged Amethyst's left foreleg, and Amethyst put her right foreleg over her. Dinky:" It's ok. I'll tell you why I was upset. I keep having nightmares about the cyberponies. They keep coming in my dreams, and it doesn't stop." Amethyst:" I see. And your scared to talk about it?" Dinky nodded. A splashing noise was heard from the living room. Dinky:" Should we check on Ms. Octavia, and the Doctor?" Amethyst:" Yes... I think that would be best." ... Octavia woke up to the unfortunate feeling of cold water splashing her face. Her gasp could be heard a mile away. The Doctor had dumped a bucket of cold water on her, and she was now shivering on the now wet sofa. Doctor:" Oh good, so you're not dead." Octavia scowled at the Doctor. Octavia:" Wh-why... a-am I wet?" Doctor:" You were unconsious. What else could I do?" Octavia:" I don't know, possibly... wait until I woke up!" Doctor:" Well... you are most certainly welcome? Eh?" Octavia looked peeved. But quickly realized that she was talking to the one stallion she had been waiting for half her life. Octavia:" Doc... tor?" Doctor:" That's me." The Doctor smiled. Octavia blinked, not realizing the blush that had come over her cheeks. The Doctor didn't seem to notice it though, through the ice cold water that had splashed her. She then narrowed her eyes. Octavia:" Doctor who?" The Doctor blinked, as Octavia raised a brow, still slightly shivering. Doctor:" Just simply... the Doctor." Octavia's eyes went wide, and big smile formed across her face. Octavia then spread her forehooves wide, as she lept towards the Doctor, giving him a cold, wet, hug. The Doctor flailed and the excited Octavia squeed in dilight, knowing her Doctor has finally come back. Doctor:" Hey, off! Off!" Octavia:" You're actually came, I knew I wasn't crazy! I just knew it! I knew you were real!" Dinky and Amethyst saw this, and almost immediately started laughing. The Doctor struggled with embarrissement to get out of her grasp. Doctor:" Oh come on! Now I'M all cold and wet! Why did I have to use the water bucket?" Amethyst and Dinky:" Daaaaawwwww!" Doctor:" Ehem, children present!" Octavia finally let go, and the Doctor gasped for air. Doctor:" You nearly... crushed me into regeneration! What was that for?" Octavia:" I... I guess I was just happy see you again. You were gone for quite a while." Doctor:" Yes, well that'll happen." Amethyst:" Doctor, how do you know miss Octavia?" Doctor:" Oh, it was when I first came to you're universe and found out that I regenerated to a pony. Crash-landed in Canterlot when she was young. Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Octavia:" Derpy mentioned you might drop by. She didn't say you'd do it quite literally, though." Doctor:" Ah yes... well I'm still... having a bit of trouble working the controls with hooves. I used to have hands." Amethyst:" Or so he says. I don't believe him. Never did." Doctor:" Oi, Time Lord regeneration can do some seriously weird things. I've never been a pony before, and it's difficult." Octavia:" Do you mean to say you can... change form? Doctor:" Um... yeah, that's the funny thing about regeneration, is that when it happens I change my face. Sure I could cheat death, but it doesn't mean I have to like it, though." Octavia:" I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Doctor:" No, they never do until it's already happened. Anyways, I need to be somewhere roight about now. Roight now, actually. It was nice seeing you again." Octavia:" Doctor..." Doctor:" Yes?" Octavia paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. Octavia:" That cello you gave me. It got me my cutie mark. You helped me discover my special talent." The Doctor was confused for a moment, then saw the purple treble clef cutie mark on Octavia's flank. Doctor:" Ah, well it suits you. Good luck... lil' Octavia." Octavia blushed at the cute pet name he came up with for her twelve years ago. She gave a relaxed sigh, as she watch him bolt out the door." Amethyst:" OMC! Miss Octavia has a crush on the Doctor!" Octavia's blush got redder as Amethyst's grin got wider. Octavia:" I-I don't... have a crush on him. I just... he's very interesting." Amethyst:" I bet you are interested in him, aren't you? Admit it, it's love!" Amethyst squealed in excitement, while clapping her forehooves together. Octavia:" Oh really? And what exactly do you know about love, hmm? What does it look like to you?" Amethyst:" It's not what love looks like, it's what it feels like. And you've feelings for him." Octavia:" I assure you, Amethyst, I don't. Now I don't want to hear another word about it, hear me?" Amethyst:" Fine." ... Meanwhile, the Doctor had landed near sugar cube corner to meet up with somepony behind the shop. A purple unicorn mare, with a pink and black mane, and a swirl of stars for a cutie mark. Except she wasn't a blue unicorn, with a pink and black mane, and a swirl of stars for a cutie mark. Once confirmed that they were alone, the green Changeling revealed herself. Doctor:" Hello Tabitha." Tabitha:" Doctor. Did you bring it?" The Doctor reached into his saddlebags, rummaging through it for a while. Doctor:" Sorry, it's a bit bigger on the inside as well, somehow." The Doctor pulled out a special charm shaped like a green heart. Doctor:" That there, is an Athena charm. It will satisfy your hunger for love for an eternity. But I wouldn't risk showing that to the other changelings." Tabitha:" Thank you, Doctor. As I promised, I will assist you in locating and disrupting this disturbance you seek." Doctor:" That would be very appreciated. Now, if I am correct, this disturbance can only be tracked by changeling." Tabitha:" Of course. But I should take disguise again. I don't wish to attract any unwanted attention." With that, the Changeling turned back into the unicorn she was imitating. Doctor:" Alright, so where is it?" Tabitha:" Follow." The Doctor followed Tabitha. It was a long walk, but the Doctor was able to keep up. The Doctor gave a quick scan with his sonic screwdriver when they reached the top of a short mountain. Tabitha:" You're a rather peculiar stallion, aren't you Doctor?" Doctor:" You're one to talk. you're a changeling. Very familiar to the race of Zygons." Tabitha:" Ah, but I was born on this planet, Doctor. You weren't." Doctor:" Yeah, that'll happen." Tabitha:" You know what death is, Doctor. I see it in your eyes." Doctor:" Not just death... I've seen full on war. I was in one you know. The Time War." Finally, the sonic stopped whirring. Doctor:" Aha. It's coming from just right here. All we have to do is... AAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Suddenly, the ground came up from underneathe the Doctor, and a swarm of black Changelings came appeared. Doctor:" What on Ear- Equestria?" Tabitha:" Doctor, look out!" The swarm swooped down towards the Doctor, and he ducked, the Changelings flying right over his head. Suddenly, the ground beneathe him gave in, and he and Tabitha were plunged into the mountain. Standing right in front of them was Queen Chrysalis. Chrysalis:" Well, well, well. If it isn't the Doctor. This is quite a suprise now isn't it? I've outsmarted you, didn't I." Doctor:" I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your strange tone. Seriously, how do you even understand eachother? It sounds like you're trying to speak underwater." Chrysalis:" Enough! My children, dipspose of the Time Lord, and this traitor." Doctor:" Don't think you'll win that easily! I still have a few... tricks up my tie." He reached into his tie, and pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it to the ground. Doctor:" Let's skeedaddle, shall we?" Tabitha:" Let's." Chrysalis:" This is not the last you will see of me, DOCTOR!!!" Doctor:" Wasn't hoping so!" ... Dinky was attempting to do an living instrument spell on Octavia's cello. But it was so complex, that she forgot how to do it. She blushed with embarrisment before asking for help. Dinky:" C-can you show me again, sis?" Amethyst smiled, and nodded gently. Her horn glowed, and suddenly, the cello started playing music on it's own. Octavia:" Oh my, that is both fascinating and very scarey at the same time. You should've been in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns." Amethyst:" It was offered to me, but I declined because I wanted to stay and be with my family, and help my mom take care of Dinky. That's more important to me than some school for highly talented ponies." Octavia:" I see. Surely it must have been hard to turn down such an offer, though." Amethyst:" It took me a few days to decide, but then I realized... I don't want to be known as a talented pony, I just wanted to be the ponies I love." Dinky hugged Amethyst's leg. Dinky:" I think your talented Amethyst." The bigger sister blushed at that. It warmed her heart to know that her younger sister thought highly of her, and that's all she really ever needed. Dinky tried the spell again, but eventually ended up hurting her horn. Dinky:" Ow! My horn." Amethyst:" Let's take a break. Miss Octavia, I bet Dinky would love it if you played a song... and I would also really like it, too." Octavia nodded. Octavia:" Of course, darlings. Thats the reason I brought it." Octavia started zipping her cello bow along the strings, creating the most beautiful music that Dinky and Amethyst had ever heard. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared, slamming the door open. Doctor:" 'Scuse me, need to get through here!" He dashed across the living room, and into the kitchen, closely followed by Tabitha, who was still in her prfered pony form. Amethyst:" Doctor? What's the matter?" Doctor:" Oh nothing too much to handle, just a few Changelings." Dinky:" But I thought miss Starlight Glimmer and her friends reformed them." Doctor:" These ones still aren't reformed, and they are headed to Ponyville as we speak." Octavia's eyes widened at the mention of Changelings. Octavia:" Changelings? In Ponyville?" Doctor:" Yes, Changelings. Closely similar to Zygons, except less deadly." Doctor:" Is something wrong, miss Octavia." Octavia broke out of her trance. Octavia:" Huh? Oh, it's just... well when my sister, Vinyl, she doesn't react well to Changelings. She gets sort of... violent around them. Even if she doesn't know it." Doctor:" You have a sister? Is she as nice as you are?" Octavia blushed. It's very rare that ponies would even consider her a "nice" pony. They would call her grumpy, and snobby. The only thing that could ever hurt worse was being compared to her own mother. She gave a weak, but hopeful smile. Octavia:" Well, um... that depends. H-how nice do you think I am?" Amethyst:" Hey Juliet, no time for that. We have to figure out a plan for the Changeling attack." Doctor:" Ah, yes. Meet my Changeling assistant here, Tabitha." The blue unicorn with a pink and black mane turned into a green Changeling mare. Octavia was taken back at the sight, but her fear became curiousity when she realized that the Changeling was green instead of black. It gave a warm smile at her. Tabitha:" What's the matter? Oh, I get it. You've never seen a green Changeling before, have you?" Octavia shook her head wearily. Tabitha:" Don't worry. It just means that we've learn to share love instead of taking it." Octavia:" So... Changelings like you are... good?" Tabitha considered that for a moment. Tabitha:" Well I suppose it depends on how you look at it, but technically, yes. Green changelings are good. Though, I still don't think we are excepted amongst most ponies." Tabitha's ears flopped to the sides of her head. Octavia:" Have you tried showing yourselves?" Tabitha:" Well, we tried that last week. But the thing is, they still just recognize us as Changelings, and they start to panic. We've been trying as best we can to get the ponies to understand that we have feelings too." Octavia:" Well... if it helps, I believe you." Tabitha:" Thanks, but I think we need to get back to the topic at hoof. Doctor..." Doctor:" Rioght! You see, Changeling magic, is alot different than a normal unicorn magic. Which is why I need some of this kitchen material to make a device that'll operate at frequency that Tabitha can use, in order to create a sonic frequency that my sonic screwdriver can use, to push the black Changelings away." Octavia stared blankly at that. Octavia:" No offence, Doctor... but I didn't get a word of that." Amethyst:" Don't worry. He says things that nopony understands all the time." Doctor:" That's not true, Twilight understands me." Amethyst:" That's because Twilight is like... the smartest pony in Ponyville." Doctor:" I thought I was the smartest." Amethyst:" Doctor, this is the third time this week you crashed the T.A.R.D.I.S. into our house. Now focus, we still have another important matter. Doctor:" Alroight fine, let me finish this... do a bit of tweeking here... a little bit adjusting there... DONE! Let's go. They're coming." Tabitha:" Right behind you, Doctor." Tabitha followed the Doctorout of the house. Octavia didn't know why, but she felt a bit of jealousy arising in her. Octavia:" Are they... a thing?" Amethyst:" What? Tabitha and the Doctor? I don't think so. I only just met Tabitha. Wait. You're jealous of her, aren't you?" Octavia:" W-what? No... maybe just a little." But Amethyst knew what was up. Octavia was blushing like mad, and she couldn't hide it. Dinky:" Maybe we should go with them, just in case they need help." Octavia:" Now hold on there..." Amethyst:" You're right, Dinky. It's unlikely the will ask for help, but we should still try." Octavia:" W-wait a minute! I-I need to watch both of you." Amethyst:" Well then come along. The Doctor doesn't bite." Octavia tried to protest, but the two fillies were already out the door. Worried, Octavia trotted out after them, her cello in it's case, resting on her back. ... Doctor:" Alroight Tabi... can I call you Tabi? That just sounds roight." Tabitha:" Whatever you so desire, Doctor." Doctor:" Very well. Tabi, I need you to use your magic to create a frequency that my sonic screwdriver can use to drive away the black Changelings. Just the black ones." Tabitha:" I'm not sure if it is possible to filter the frequency, but I will do my best." Tabitha lowered her horn to the device made from kitchen utensils, and other household objects. The black Changelings started appearing onver Ponyville, and attacking the locals. Doctor:" Now!" Tabitha's horn glowed bright, and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver started whirring. The Changelings stopped attacking, and covered their ears, but when they realized where the awful sound was coming from, they didn't run away from it, instead they went towards the sound. Doctor:" Oh dear, that isn't good." Tabitha:" Oh no! I think we only made them angrier." Doctor:" Blimey! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Tabitha:" Think of what?" Suddenly, Octavia, Amethyst, and Dinky came up. Doctor:" Octavia! Brilliant, you're here!" Octavia:" Pardon?" Doctor:" I tried to disturb them by creating an irritating frequency, but that wasn't the answer! I need you to play some soft music into the device to calm them down." Octavia:" You think I can do it?" Amethyst:" This is your chance to impress the Doctor. He'll definitely pay attention to you better if you if you fix the problem." Octavia felt a rush of determination. After unpacking her cello, she played a single note, then as best as she could, she made music like no other. The Changelings still kept chasing, but they were slowing their pace, and eventually, most of them stopped all together to listen to the beautiful music. The Doctor began to prance, and then without hesitation, he spoke into the device as Octavia played her song. Doctor:" Hello. Hi, there. Please, these ponies don't like it when you steal their love from them. There is another way for you all to get along with these ponies. If you just learn to share your love with them, and eachother, they'll come around to you eventually." Amethyst:" Give, don't take. If you do that, then ponies will eventually come to like you. Sharing love isn't hard, you just have to... well... learn to to give your love." The black Changelings looked at eachother thoughtfully. Suddenly, one of them had turned green, and another, and so on. Eventually, all the Changelings within range of the frequency had turned into green Changelings. Doctor:" Yes. Yes! That's the idea! Amethyst, go get everypony you know, and tell them not to be afraid. Bring them over here. Octavia, you just keep playing." Octavia:" With pleasure, Doctor. I've never had an audience Changelings before." By the next day, everypony in Ponyville started getting along with the Changelings, and though this was happening, Tabitha still prefered to blend in with the ponies. Tabitha:" Thank you so much Doctor for helping bring my people together with the ponies. I... we owe you a great debt." Doctor:" That's nice, but I'm afraid I can't be the one to take that credit." Tabitha:" Well then... if not you, who do I thank?" Doctor:" You can thank my dear friend, Octavia. Her song was the thing that calmed them after all." Ocavia blushed. Octavia:" Oh, it was nothing, really." Tabitha:" You helped us. If there is anything we can do to assist you in any way, miss Octavia, we'd be honored." Octavia blushed even redder, but still managed to maintain a smile. Octavia:" Thank you. And as far as Changelings go, I admit, you aren't so bad." Tabitha smiled at that, and giggled. Tabitha:" Thank you. I really appretiate the complement." Doctor:" Well then, I'll be off." Octavia blinked in disbelief as the Doctor climbed the rope back up to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Octavia:" O-off? Y-you're leaving again?" Derpy:" The Doctor doesn't usually stay where he isn't needed. It's most likely wherever the Doctor goes, danger follows." Octavia:" Do you happen to take along... you know... permenent companions?" The Doctor stopped halfway into the blue box, the poked his head out, with grin. Doctor:" Sometimes. Why? Want to come along?" Octavia didn't hesitate. Octavia:" Yes!" Amethyst chuckled, making Octy blush even redder. Octavia:" I-if that's ok with you?" Doctor:" Lil' Octavia. I'd be delighted to have you aboard. Come on up." Octavia squealed in delight as she bounced around uncharacteristically. Octavia:" Eeeeh! This is so exciting!" Doctor:" Well in that case... Allons-y! Huh. Hadn't used that one in a while. ALLONS-Y! Hahah." Octavia and the Doctor went into the T.A.R.D.I.S., and the it made a few whooshing sounds. Amethyst:" Yup. Octavia is madly in love the Doctor." Dinky:" Does he even notice?" Amethyst:" Probably not, since he's not very keen on paying attention to anything." Derpy:" I'm sure they'll come around eventually." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfiction (Series)